Harvey Facilier
"Naturally, young mages are recommended to study Light Arts over Dark Arts... the only problem is Dark Arts are so much more fun to study. Hhhhhahahahahahaha!" -Facilier to Sector V. (src) Dr. Harvey Facilier (originally from The Princess and the Frog) is a voodoo witch-doctor, and Numbuh 5's uncle, her mom's older brother. His Negative is Yevrah Reilicaf, a devoted priest. History Background In his early childhood, Facilier and all his friends were slaves to Malladus Uno and his demons, although Harvey was a more spirited child, trying to learn magic in his earlier years. When Malladus is eventually sealed by the gods, he casts a spell on Facilier to grant him Underworld Magic. In Monty's Galactic Days, Facilier tried cheering up Agatha Roberts, who was still upset about Monty's leave. When he noticed the star necklace around her neck, he uttered a spell that caused the star to fly Agatha off to GKND H.Q., to which Facilier was amazed that he did that. At Age 11, Facilier is invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Ravenclaw, and trains under Mama Odie. He met his would-be long-time rival, Rumpel Stiltskin, who became Facilier's bully during school. Facilier earns the nickname "Stick-Bones Harvey", due to the fact bigger kids can pick him up and throw him like sticks, along with a variety of other scenarios, like when he got lost under Gruntilda's dress. After Facilier graduates, he begins to travel the "Muggle" world, establishing magic shops in certain areas, where he would make bargains with people that would inevitably backfire. Unfortunately, his past came back to haunt him as the Underworld demons, servants to Malladus, demanded payment from Facilier as Malladus gave him his power, so Facilier was forced to capture unsuspecting souls to feed them to the demons. Due to his connection with Malladus, Facilier was capable of buying a Devil's Wand, which he purchased in the Negaverse. He hid the wand inside his cane, which would then pose as his magic wand, since Devil Wands are illegal. Facilier failed in all his attempts to capture souls, no matter how much he asked the demons for help, so they dragged him to Underworld Prison. (See Princess and the Frog for more details.) Benders' Dawn Saga He was mentioned in Operation: GALACSIA, when Malladus ordered Cole to release Dr. Facilier from his cell. In Operation: ANCESTOR, he was released from prison by Cole, who required his services. Following his release, he moved to Cleveland, Virginia and established his shop there. When Abby heard of his return, she took her friends to her uncle's shop, where he read their fortunes, and made quick friends with the kids. Abby was then heartbroken when Facilier revealed that he was working for Malladus and the demons. They had Violet McCleary attack the kids before Facilier stole a sample of Nigel's blood. After Violet's defeat by the heroes, Malladus took the scythe from Grim and gave it to Facilier, ordering him to destroy them, but he instead sent them to Saturn. After Facilier watched Numbuh 363 tell Malladus he would never leave his friends, Facilier tried sticking Malladus in the head with the scythe, but it backfired and Malladus sent his Shadow Minions to suck out Facilier's soul. He was rescued by the main group and he helped them get to the Underworld, in which he had to fight the Gateway Guardian to get there. After the showdown with Grandfather and Cole, Dr. Facilier fell and died in the Sanzu Whirlpool, but was brought back to life after Grim became Demon King. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, Facilier saves the main group on his yacht after the Sweet Revenge was dragged down into the depths by the Kraken. After finding and using the Black Licorice, they went to Ursula's Old Lair, where Facilier explained to Abby that he was the grandson of Jafar Facilier and Ursula Del Rey, making him and Abby People of the Water as well, just like Ursula was. He accompanied them for the rest of the journey to beat Davy Jones. Firstborn Saga In Attitude Adjustment, Facilier met up with his old rival from Hogwarts, Rumpel Stiltskin, whom had given Paddy and Shaunie a growth potion that made Fanny Fulbright a giantess. He later told his niece and the others about his history with Rumpel. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Facilier teamed up with Grim as the two tried to figure out a way to defeat Ganondorf. They went to Badness Bayou, where they rescued Facilier's old teacher, Mama Odie, from an Evil Crystal and a Tiki. She told them that only the Master Sword was Ganon's bane, and only Malladus would know where it is now. Grim sent the two of them back in time around 30 years, in the Underworld where they went to Malladus and asked about the Master Sword. Malladus told them that the sword's holder, Link's blood now resided in the McKenzie family. When Malladus discovered who they were, he sent the Anizore Nighlok after them, which they defeated. Facilier and Grim return to the present to explain this news to the main crew, as Rachel's Yield Staff is revealed to be the Master Sword. Facilier allows the heroes the use of his yacht throughout the Ocean Saga, venturing to Oceana and eventually battling Lyle T. Rourke. Once the ocean quest was done, Facilier returned to Cleveland. Sometime later, his shop was intruded by Rumpel Stiltskin and Yuki Crystal, the latter freezing Facilier and stealing a strange Genie Lamp. Sector V returns to his shop as Nigel unfreezes him, and he explains the dangerous lamp that they stole. The Ice Climbers then arrive and reveal the duo is hiding at Gallagher Elementary. They encounter Rumpel, Yuki, and Lucinda Talzin at Gallagher's gym as the latter recovers her lost shadow from the lamp. They engage the villains in battle, but they manage to escape. Sector V, Facilier, and the Climbers fly back to Badness Bayou and speak with Mama Odie about defeating Talzin. Odie explains she's too old to fight her again, but only Jagar is able to save Yuki from her control. After Lucinda alters the timeline as per Jagar's deal, all of the victims of Lucinda's curses crowd Facilier's shop for cures. Clockwork restores Facilier's memories of the normal time so he may assist the kids in breaking into Enchanted Domain. After Lucinda's defeat, when the timeline is falling to shambles, Facilier tries to save Rumpel from falling to the abyss, but Rumpel refuses his help and drops. During the "Heroes Together" Arc, Facilier is attacked by Mumbo Jumbo and Knightbrace, defeated and inevitably frozen. But Facilier is rescued along with the others, then engages Mumbo in a magic fight before Abigail swoops in and breaks Mumbo's wand. Nextgen Series In the future, Facilier has aged slightly and is forming wrinkles, but being magic, he looks like he hasn't aged much at all. Facilier has established a bond with her niece's kids, the Gilligan Triplets, as they now call him "Uncle Facilier." Dr. Facilier has also gotten married to Madame Rouge, much to everyone's disapproval. In Windy Marvel, after Wendy Marvell's birth, Facilier was asked to watch her by her father, Vaati, but he was ordered to do so from afar until she turns 11. Facilier disapproved of Vaati's plan to let Wendy grow up alone, but chose to go along with it. In Operation: SCARY, Facilier panics when he sees Hoagie and Abby turned into frogs, thinking Tiana and Naveen have come back for revenge. He soon realizes it was them after speaking with Grim, and realizing the Curse of Monsters was cast by Jack O'Lantern. Facilier later helps Chris, Maddy, and Zach battle Viridi's Spidermankey, which Facilier destroys with his Reducto spell. They then discover a strange dust released from the Spidermankey. In Viridi's Last Stand, Facilier finally determined the strange dust consisted of Nightmare Substance, and after speaking with Darkrai, realized Viridi was one of Darkai's customers. In Operation: FAIL, Facilier and Madame Rouge finally reveal their selves to Wendy, and give her the invitation to attend Hogwarts. As she leaves with them, she asks Facilier if she's really a Horcrux, to which he isn't sure, but her father studied a lot of Dark Arts. Sonny and Donna also come to work in his shop. In the epilogue of Down in the Negaverse, Facilier watched as Wendy returned to Cleveland with a large white egg in her arms, tripping and dropping the egg as Shadow Facilier caught it. He observed it before giving it back to Wendy, just when the egg hatched and a small white kitten came out. Wendy named the kitten Carla, and she became Wendy's supervisor as she worked with them at the emporium. In "Her Special Skill", Facilier showed Carol Masterson a few magic spells, before the girl attempted it herself. Her wand exploded, the Facilier told her “Lávese las manos.” Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Facilier takes Wendy, Carla, and Sonny and Donna to Diagon Alley, where Facilier asks if Ollivander got the Fairy's Tail wand, as requested by Wendy's father. After speaking to Tom in his bar, Facilier wishes to take Wendy to Orchid Bay, but first Apparates the lot of them to Black Forest, Germany. He tells Wendy to use that move he told her about, and Wendy uses the Cyclone Roar excellently. She comments how she calls it the Sky Dragon Roar, which Facilier finds to be a cooler name. He promises to buy Wendy her first wand at Orchid Bay before sending a Fiendfyre to attack her, which she defeats with her Cyclone Roar. That night, Facilier orders tickets for the Knight Bus, and must close his shop early, disappointing customers. As Madame Rouge leaves the shop, Facilier asks why she's so mean to Wendy, and explains how he likes having a student. The next morning, the Knight Bus arrives, and after a long and very bumpy ride, they make it to Orchid Bay. Facilier explains the city's history, about the Veil that hides demons and magical creatures, and tells Wendy to find Jasmine Lee's house in the forest. While Wendy runs ahead, Facilier takes Sonny and Donna to Orchid Bay Mall, telling them to find the wand shop using his special card. Facilier then goes to Jasmine's house, finding she is telling embarrassing stories to Wendy and Carla about his Hogwarts days. Facilier then reveals that he brought Wendy here to learn how to fight, but when Jasmine claims that she's too old, she recommends her granddaughter, June. After said girl gets acquainted with Wendy, Jasmine continues her silly stories of "Stick-Bones Harvey." They part ways with the group as Facilier drives Wendy and Carla to the mall, intending to buy her first wand. They meet up with Sonny and Donna at the mall, who bring them to Gothics Galore where the magic store is hidden. The employee there, Tasha reveals their secret storage as Wendy tries wands. She comes to the Lamia Scale as her chosen wand, and Facilier pays $80 for it. Outside, Facilier catches them all inside his hat, sending giant cards to attack Wendy to test her skills at magic. Wendy fails her training, so Facilier leaves her to herself. He takes the twins outside the Veil to perform a magic display, while Sonny and Donna walk in and out so his magic vanishes and reappears from their view. Shadow Facilier then senses something coming, and Facilier sees that it is Gruntilda's mobile Cauldron Keep. Wendy, June, Monroe, and Carla regroup with them as they initiate their battle plan to attack the tower, which has a forcefield around it. Facilier quickly teaches Wendy some spells to help break the shield, and she makes use of them as she and June work together. When they need to break an entrance into the tower, Facilier sees that Ray Ray is feeding a Racatan not far away. Facilier uses his Possession Dance to control the Racatan, and Wendy casts the Arms spell on it as Facilier rams the creature through the forcefield, into the drawbridge entrance to knock it open. Facilier and the others watch as Wendy and June later infiltrate the tower, and are amazed with Wendy's airbending redirecting the Big-O-Blaster. They watch the fall of Cauldron Keep and Gruntilda being blown to the city. However, they come to realize the Big-O-Blaster was redirected toward one of the Veil's power stones, so now all of the demons in the city are visible to humans. Chaos ensues, so after Wendy says good-bye to June, Facilier Apparates his group back to the shop. Wendy feels sick, so he gives her some tea, and they later dine on steaks and mashed potatoes. Wendy thanks Facilier for helping her today, and the girl suddenly starts crying. She expresses her gratitude to Facilier for giving her a home and is afraid to be abandoned again. Facilier promises to let her stay here in case her parents don't want her back. The next day, when Samantha visits his shop again, she questions how her brother's KND is leaderless. Facilier's shadow looks up the KND database, and they both ponder over the last leader, Cheren, whom they don't remember. After Sam leaves, Wendy comes down as Facilier asks her a three-question quiz. Afterwards, he announces that they're going to Glitzville for Wendy to study the fights. Since the town is Government-protected, Facilier dyes Wendy's hair purple and gives her new clothes, calling her "Wendell Berry", a boy. Facilier brings the group to a hot-air balloon of his own, using it to float to the sky on the way to Glitzville. Facilier turns the balloon into a jet to reach Glitzville faster, and they soon make it. Facilier tells the group to meet him at the Glitz Pit in an hour while he goes ahead. He meets Annie Wilconson at the Glitz Pit, who gives Facilier instructions on what Red Eye wants Wendy to do. Under these instructions, Facilier signs Wendy up for the fighting tournament. After they meet back with him, Wendy and Carla are shocked at this news. Facilier and the Ice Climbers watch Wendy's performance in the tournament, as she is fairing well up until she battles Chelia Blendy. Wendy's identity gets exposed during the fight, but when Carla gets kidnapped by Team Rocket, the girls work together to save her. They end up winning the tournament together and are invited to the host, Floop's castle. Facilier congratulates Wendy before giving her the same paper with instructions. Facilier tells Wendy that Floop is a World Leader's apprentice, and her father wants her to destroy Floop's castle. Later, Cheren and Sugar visit him at his shop so he can help the latter find her path. He helps cure Sugar of her fear of touching people and puts her to sleep so she may speak with The Chronicler. Sugar realizes she's a musicbender before Wendy and Carla return, and as they get acquainted with Cheren and Sugar, Facilier gestures the latters out. Facilier apologizes to Wendy for this sudden mission, and when she asks to see her father, Facilier admits he doesn't know when the time will come. As they eat dinner, Wendy explains how the mission went, with Chelia Blendy giving herself up so Wendy could escape. Wendy is upset because she thinks she brings bad luck to everyone she meets, but Facilier yells that Wendy should be happy that the universe is still letting her "run around", and those people made their own decisions. Facilier proceeds to tell Wendy about Cheren afterward, how he's "everyone's friend." The next day, Facilier quizzes Wendy on types of magic spells, and Wendy claims her favorite type is Charms. He tells Wendy to go to Climate Plains and find a wizard named Ezlo, who can teach Wendy how to combine her airbending and magic. Wendy is still upset about Chelia, so Facilier motivates her with the promise that he will show her the wand he uses, disguised in his cane. After Wendy and Carla leave, Facilier searches the town for where Sonny and Donna are hiding Floop. Facilier makes it back to the store before Wendy returns, reporting that she successfully trained with Ezlo, and was ambushed by Gruntilda again. Facilier holds his deal and shows Wendy his Devil's Wand. He makes Wendy promise not to tell anyone about the illegal wand, and Wendy agrees. Unbeknownst to them, Bill Cipher was spying on this revelation, and he tipped Li'l Gideon and the Magic Aurors. Gideon snuck into the emporium with a Wendy mask and invited a team of Aurors inside. The scuffle continued outside as the Aurors tried to arrest Facilier. When Wendy attempts to rescue her mentor, they both end up captured and taken to Azkaban. The Aurors try to interrogate Facilier in Azkaban, but when they go on break, he is rescued by Carla, who had retrieved the Devil's Wand. Facilier and Carla get to the basement, where the doctor clashes with La Contessa and rescues Wendy. They all escape the island and take refuge in Iceland. Facilier takes Wendy to attend the funeral of Nigel Uno. They return to Sonny and Donna's house in Iceland, where Facilier was able to reset-up his shop in the basement, thanks to his Friends on the Other Side. Facilier agrees to let Wendy go visit Lee Andrew later. A few days later, Arlon comes to the emporium, having been sent by Wendy's father to take them to Lunaria, where her father is waiting. Sector RZ comes along on this trip, because thanks to Facilier's Fortune Seeing, their friend Diwata has gone to Lunaria somehow. Arlon guides them through the Lunar Field, and once on Lunaria, Facilier watches in delight as Wendy reunites with her father, Vaati. Termina Dimension In Operation: MASKED, the Termina Dr. Facilier runs a fortune-telling booth at Carnivilia. His crystal ball was broken, so he requested Cheren to bring him a new one, in exchange for the Garo Mask. In the story, Cheren could've paid Facilier to read him fortunes, such as where to go next, where to find collectables, etc.. Battles *Facilier vs. Malladus Uno (briefly). *Facilier and KND vs. Grandfather and Cole. *Facilier and Sector V vs. Rumpel Stiltskin and the Koopas. **Facilier vs. Kammy Koopa. *Facilier and Grim vs. Mama Odie. *Facilier, Sector V, and Ice Climbers vs. Lucinda, Rumpel, and Yuki. *Facilier, Sector V, and Team Spirit vs. Rumpel, Gruntilda, and Lucinda. *War of Heroes and Villains. **Facilier vs. Mumbo Jumbo and Knightbrace. **Facilier vs. Mumbo. *Facilier, Chris, Zach, and Maddy vs. Spidermankey. *Facilier vs. Wendy Marvell (training). *Team Facilier and Lee Family vs. Gruntilda's Cauldron Keep. *Facilier vs. La Contessa. Relationships Abigail Lincoln Abby is Facilier's niece. The two share a close bond. Malladus Uno Malladus gave Facilier his power, and since then, he's owed Malladus a debt of gratitude. He eventually betrayed Malladus and helped the heroes defeat him. Benedict Uno Father and Facilier have been best friends since they were kids. Father always tried to get him to stop wasting time with his voodoo. Grim Reaper Due to Facilier's constant dealings in the Underworld, he formed a friendship with the Grim Reaper, and often solve crises together. Rumpel Stiltskin Rumpel was Facilier's bully back at Hogwarts, and the two remain enemies to this day. At one point however, Facilier attempted to save Rumpel, but Rumpel declined this offer and dropped into an endless chasm. Madame Rouge After unknown circumstances, Facilier and Madame Rouge got married, and seem to share a mutual relationship. Vaati Vaati and Facilier seem to have a mutual friendship. Vaati tasked him with watching after his daughter, and Facilier seems set on following his request, teaching Wendy magic and anything else Vaati ordered. Wendy Marvell “I guess I feel a sense of pride… over having a student.” -Facilier to Rouge, about Wendy (src) Facilier was asked to watch and protect Wendy by her father, Vaati, and is currently teaching her magic and sending her on quests to get magic supplies for his shop. Facilier enjoys having a student like Wendy and acts like a father figure to her. Appearance Facilier is a tall and slender gentleman, with light-brown skin and black hair. He has a slim mustache and purple eyes. Facilier wears a black magic hat with a purple feather, and has a skull and crossbones design. He wears a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath, reddish-brown pants, and long, white shoes. Personality Facilier is a friendly man who loves his niece and all her friends and children. He had a great love for magic at a young age, and was thankful Malladus granted him such powers, though he hated working with Malladus and bringing destruction to the world. He becomes very frantic when evil forces rise in the world, and though he likes to kid around with magical charms, he wishes to do what he can for the fate of the world. He often likes to make implied jokes or remarks, followed by his signature laugh style, "Hhhhhahahahahahaha!" Powers Facilier is a shadowbender and a voodoo witch-doctor. Having been granted his powers from the Demon King, he uses Underworld magic, and buys all sorts of magical items from shops in the Underworld, such as warping dust, transformation dust, and some flubbery goo which he uses as a rope, grappling goo, etc.. Final Smash "Are ya reeeeaady (ARE YOU REEEEEADY), Transformation Central (TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!)..." Facilier's Final Smash is Transformation Central, where he summons his Friends on the Other Side and transforms his enemies into frogs, re-enacting his "Transformation Central" song sequence from the movie. At the end, when the demons cry the final note, a magical explosion occurs that blows the enemies away. Stories He's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA (mentioned) *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *The Great Galactic Race *Attitude Adjustment *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Windy Marvel *The Son of Evil (referenced) *Mason and the Minish Door (mentioned) *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA (mentioned) *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FAIL *Down in the Negaverse (epilogue) *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Gamewizard clarified that Facilier was actually born with magic, but his connection with the Dark Arts was given by Malladus, and were arts he came to embrace naturally, even after his reform. *In the original script of Gamewizard's series, in the rewritten KND series, Facilier would've appeared in Season 2 and developed a friendship with Nigel Uno across the show, and would ultimately be willing to betray Benedict for him. **This is why Gamewizard also named him Harvey, since Nigel hated 363 (Harvey), it would be a tad ironic. *Facilier is the first character to explain and use shadowbending. *He's also the first mortal in the Gameverse to use magic. * His Sburb title would be Mage of Blood, due to his voodoo magic and usually taking peoples' blood. Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Shadowbenders Category:Magic Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Vindicated Category:African-Americans Category:Merpeople Category:Termina Citizens Category:Europeans Category:White Lotus Members Category:Deceased Characters